Scars
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: There's a story behind every scar. Some scars are more than skin deep. Bechloe! Read and review. Don't own PP or the characters. Rated T Revised with more added!


A/N: Hey everyone, this was screaming at me for some time and wanted to throw it out there. It kinda hits ya in the feels…ya know. I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. I do however own any mistakes I made so my apologies for that. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for the support.

There's a story behind every scar. Some scars are more than skin deep.

Chloe's POV

What still looked like an angry line after all this time, austere across her pale skin was a reminder of what once was 'before', pulled me towards her, stronger than the heartiest of magnets. I felt in control as I pressed my head against the tiny brunette's chest and heard her heartbeat so strong.

Thump… thump… thump.

It was mesmerizing to listen to as I lifted my head to stare down at the girl I loved as I traced the line between her breasts with my finger, peppering her chest with soft kisses, thanking God for the miracle and the gift I'd been given.

Another chance with the love of my life.

The slightly raised scar was rough against my lips, yet the skin around it was soft and delicate. I heard her sigh as I looked up into her steel blue eyes and witnessed the sadness and pain, as her fingers threaded through my hair.

"It will fade in time…" Beca whispered. She was obviously self-conscious about showing me the mark on her body but I found it beautiful. I ran my fingers along the rough skin, amazed at how well it has healed. "My doctor was very good. The surgeon was precise with his incision."

"It's beautiful." I said, honestly as I dipped my head and kissed her chest appreciatively, watching her eyes fill with tears. I could only ever say the truth when it came to her. "You're beautiful Beca." I mumbled against her skin. Part of me wanted to cry at what she had gone through but tears were useless now; and I certainly didn't want her thinking my waterworks had anything to do with her.

I'd fantasized about being with Beca, touching and kissing her; loving her. I wanted to learn her desires and her body and I wanted her to understand mine as we took our time exploring each other. There was no rush; deep inside me, I knew we'd be together forever. We fit together like two puzzle pieces and for some unknown reason, we worked. We just worked.

We'd been to the movies the day she collapsed. We were simply friends, nothing more, nothing less. She'd mentioned, albeit briefly, a heart defect and how she'd been born with it. She was determined to not let it stop her from achieving her goals but the stress of exams, travelling to New York for the a cappella finals and her dad marrying her new stepmom finished her off and she collapsed as she got behind the wheel of her Toyota.

I admit, the sight of her slumped at the wheel scared the ever loving shit out of me and that's something I never wanted to see again. A passerby stopped to help as I called for the paramedics but my heart was in my mouth as I called her Mom. I wasn't allowed to see her for three weeks while she was in the ICU and now, six months later, we'd arranged a picnic in the park by the hospital where I'd sat and waited for news with friends.

But now, all the time spent waiting, praying and consoling Beca as she claimed she'd never be the same again was so worth it as she let me see her for the first time. Giving myself to her, accepting everything she had given to me was special but with her as anxious as she was. It's not exactly the way I thought our first time would be together.

Thoughts of making love to Beca spun like a record in my brain on a constant loop. I hadn't thought of much past that moment and yet here we are.

Just us, being together.

The sexual tension was gone and our needs have been sated. The heat and fire between us no longer burned uncontrollably, blinding us from the world. I'd be the first to admit, I needed to feel her close to me, having spent so much time apart as she healed. I had to put my needs on the back burner but she made sure she said thank you in her own way with no words needed.

Beca slowly wrapped her arm around me and I moved to wipe the lone tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Chloe, you're the first person who's seen me… you know…" she whispered touching her chest, trailing her fingers along her scar. "… Since the surgery."

Thrown off a bit by her statement, I looked up at her, noticing a smirk across her face as she raised her eyebrow at me. She pulled me closer as if she didn't want me looking at her chest for longer than necessary.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me… I mean, I didn't notice that after the first couple of seconds. All I saw was _you_." I seductively whispered in her ear, enjoying the shiver that ran through her body. She interlinked her fingers with mine and I felt a closeness to her like never before. Feeling the heat rising between us again, I kissed her neck softly drawing low moans from her. I was intoxicated by her scent as I breathed her in deeply. She took my hand in hers and held it to her chest as we snuggled for a while, content simply listening to our steady breaths.

"Chlo?" her voice sounds low, husky and gravelly. She held me tighter as if I were slipping away. I cuddled her back, reassuring her I was not going anywhere. "I think about this…the heart beating in my chest all the time."

I knew she needed to talk about this; it had been an elephant in the room for us in terms of conversation. I wanted to be there for her and show that I wasn't freaked out by any of what had happened. I was in awe of her bravery, her defiance and her mutant healing abilities. I said nothing just let her speak when she was ready.

"I mean… a stranger cutting me open, taking out my heart, my very core and discarding it like trash." Beca swallowed hard as I held her, waiting for her to continue. "I keep thinking, is this why I couldn't hold a relationship down? Was that what was wrong with me? I haven't been the best or kindest of people. For me to get it right, did I really need the heart of a _good_ person inside of me? Someone untainted by pain, bad decisions and regret? Someone deserving. Not this fucked up creature I was before." Beca whispered harshly.

It broke my heart hearing her confession.

"Hey, Beca look at me." I sat up and stared into those eyes that I had already grown to love with everything I had. Her pain was way beyond the scar on her chest. Her wounds were deeper than I imagined. The scar on her chest was hiding the scar in her soul.

Beca reluctantly looked up, knowing I would see the insecurities and fears behind her expressive eyes.

"You are so much more than your past, than your heart or the rest of your body parts. You're gorgeous, smart, talented and many other things. You have a beautiful soul Beca, and I am more than honored that you let me in to witness it. I love you, all of you." I held her tight and kissed her with all that I had in my being to reassure her. "You are with me and I have no intensions of letting you go. Forever and always."

I was so lost in the softness of her lips that I almost didn't hear her sigh of happiness.

"Do you promise?" she whispered against my lips, still holding my gaze.

"I promise." Pressing myself against Beca, I slowly rolled on top of her, kissing her hard. I felt her shift under me, tempting me, calling the desire in me to touch her as I nestled into the crook of her neck.

"What do you say about shaking that rust off you?" I mumbled biting my lip. I felt her chuckle down the length of my body as she ran her fingers over my toned stomach. Kissing her again created the fire raging between us.

After all, some scars are more than skin deep. With love and time, all those wounds will heal.


End file.
